


Fairy Lights and Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, PervertBill, imtired, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write fanfiction on other sites, so this is my first story ON HERE. I've never written pinecest so bare with me.</p><p>When Dipper accidentally stumbles in on Mabel changing, he can't help but think about what he saw. What was it about her that made him blush just thinking about her? He may never know.</p><p>On the other hand, Mabel has already fallen for another.</p><p>Let's see how this plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I space out paragraphs way too often, I mess up time lines, and I've never written incest. Bare with me PLEASE.

It was a rather quiet morning in the Pines household. The slightest creak could break the silence. But the only sound was breathing. 

Mabel shot up, having awoken from a nightmare. She yawned and looked at the clock. '5:54... I could get ready a bit early... okay girl, let's go get ready for a new day!' She thought as she swung her legs over her bed. Footsteps filled the silence as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a light blue sweater (one that fit), black leggings, socks, and light pink underwear, grabbing her black vans on the way out.

Entering the bathroom, she forgot to lock the door. She heard Dipper wake up. She pulled off her night gown, leaving her in her bunny themed underwear. Her body had changed a lot since their last road trip through the north-pacific coast. Her breasts had expanded and her butt and legs had "plumped up" as she called it. She tugged off her panties, not noticing the door being opened.

In the doorway stood a horrified (14 year old) Dipper Pines. If he were to loose his facial features, you could have easily mistook him for some kind of tomato. He couldn't find the strength to move or talk. Mabel stood back up, unhooking her front clasp bra in the process. She turned to grab her new set of underwear when she noticed Dipper, standing there, bug eyed and completely red. "WHAT THE FUCK, BRO BRO?! GET OUT!!" She screamed as he ran out, she quickly ran up to the door and locked it. She dismissed the moment's leftover awkwardness and continued on.

Dipper, however, needed a cold shower, and fast. He ran to the downstairs bathroom at the speed of light and locked the door. 'This is going to be an interesting day...' he thought as he debated to do the right thing, and shower, or just jack off. He decided to jack, quickly and quietly. But he couldn't control it when he moaned Mabel's name as he climaxed. "Yeah dip? Whatcha need? You okay?" He straightened up and cleaned up. "Never mind I found it." He lied as he rand upstairs to his room to change. He grabbed his blue mystery shack t-shirt, old jeans, socks, and red sneakers.

The twins joined their parents in the kitchen. "C'mon! It's 7:27! You gotta be ready for the bus in 3 minu-" their mother was interrupted as the bus pulled up. She threw them two granola bars and their bags and shoved them onto the front porch. They ran and got on the bus, in the back seat. The bus sped up and continued on its route. "So... about this morning... how long were you standing there?" He began to sweat and blush awkwardly. "U-Ummm... well... i-i-it was about a m-mi-" he collapsed into a stuttering mess. "Oh." Was all Mabel could say, as the bus pulled into the school.


	2. School Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel runs into her newest crush, sending her into an awkward mess, and Dipper into a jealous rage.

The bus slowed to a stop, the roaring engine annoying some of the students. Dipper and Mabel threw their granola trash in their bags and dashed off the bus. "I-I'm sorry, M-Mabes..." Dipper apologized for the umpteenth time. He wasn't going to lie, he kind of enjoyed the sight. He hadn't came like that in a while, either. He blushed and put the thoughts aside, soon enough, bumping into Daniel. He was the guy that made everyone miserable. He was also the guy Mabel was madly in love with. This thought made Dipper burn with envy as he began flirting with his sister.

 

Yes, Dipper knew his love for Mabel was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried to get a girlfriend, he would be mocked, or worse. "Hey, cutie, how's about we ditch class and go have some fun in the locker room?" The twins clearly saw what he was implying, Mabel blushing deeply. "Back off, Danny. I'm not letting my sister get banged by some jerk, just to have her heart broken in the longshot." Daniel sneered, "And what if she decides that she wants to? You can't force her to do what you want, loser." Dipper was trying his hardest not to beat him into the lockers. "What makes you think she's that irresponsible? She's not like the other sluts you've impregnated and then dumped." Dipper said, some random student going 'OOOH!' for some reason. It wasn't that bad of a burn. "Can I at least say something in this?" Mabel said, flustered. Daniel pinned her to the lockers, "Wait your turn to talk, sweetheart. It's RUDE to interrupt." He said, smashing his lips against hers. Dipper lost it.

He threw himself into Daniel, making both on them land on the floor. Students began to gather as Dipper began to smash his face, every punch slowly satisfying his rage. Soon, chanting had started, calling the attention of nearby teachers. The physical education director had to finally drag Dipper off of the bloody pulp of what was the bully. Mabel stood there, blushing stills as she went to the bathroom. What? Can't a girl let her urges out every once in a while? Having her crush kiss her was enough to give her fantasies. Her hand went down to her leggings as she locked the stall, sitting on the toilet and tugging down her pants. She rubbed her clit, biting her tongue. She couldn't get caught. She inserted a finger as soon as her juices could act as a lubrication. Her finger moving in and out, she soon grew out of it as she added in another. She moved faster and soon felt like she had a knot in her lower abdomen. She knew she was going to cum soon. She added in one more, keeping the rhythm intact. Soon, she came to realise the entire time, she was thinking of how Dipper had beaten another male. She couldn't help but think of how tone his arms had become. He was no six packer, but he wasn't a weakling anymore. Her mind flew into uncharted territory as she began to fantasize about her beloved twin. She let out a small gasp and whimper as she came, some of her juices dripping into the toilet, making a 'plip-plip' sound. She wiped away the lady cum and pulled up her leggings, hoping she wasn't late. ### Dipper had been sent to sit on the bench next to the bathroom. The girls that is. He heard the strange sound of whimpering and slight whispers of dirty talk. It sounded like Mabel. Dipper blushed profusely and pushed it away, knowing that nasally voices were somewhat common. However that thought soon came back as he saw Mabel exit the bathroom, smelling strange. He shrugged it off and went about his school day.

###

They hopped off the bus, and ran into their home, greeted by the smell of pumpkin pie. Their mother was on the couch, reading, but smirking, as she saw her children toss their bags on their hooks and run to the kitchen. Mabel and Dipper found two pieces of pie on separate plates. They grabbed them and sat down, taking small bites, trying to savor the pie. They discovered their mother had added in extra cinnamon. Soon, Mabel had licked her plate clean, and went to the sink to wash it, finishing quickly, and ran to her bag. Pulling it off the hook, she ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
